1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved form of pillowcase for use on a pillow for a bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional pillowcases for beds are typically formed of one or more sheets of a soft, flexible fabric, such as cotton, which is often cut from a fine, closely woven percale cloth. Bedpillows are normally constructed in a generally rectangular shape from congruent, rectangular layers of cloth which are sewn together along their edges to form a bag or sack filled with some type of soft stuffing, such as feathers, shredded foam rubber, shredded polyurethane foam, or some other soft, comfortable material. The cushioning material which fills the pillow is not readily washable, due either to a tendency to disintegrate with washing, a tendency to retain moisture, or a tendency to lose the characteristic soft, springy resiliency for which the material is selected in the first place. Consequently, it is desirable to protect a pillow from exposure to dirt and the oils of a persons skin or hair so as to avoid the necessity for washing the pillow. For this reason pillowcases or pillowslips are employed as outer surface coverings for bedpillows.
A conventional pillowcase for a pillow for a bed is typically formed of a sheet of fabric either woven in a tubular shape or as a flat sheet of material. In either case the sheet of material is formed into a pair of layers disposed one atop the other between which a pillow can be inserted. A conventional pillowcase for a bedpillow is usually configured in a generally rectangular configuration. Each layer of the fabric sheet has a pair of mutually opposing long edges or sides extending parallel to each other, and mutually parallel short edges or sides that extend generally perpendicular to the long sides. The mutually adjacent sets of long sides of the two fabric layers are permanently secured to each other, either by sewing or by the initial formation of the sheet of material in a tubular shape. When flattened together the layers define pairs of mutually opposing longitudinal folds or seams that define the relatively long sides of the two fabric layers.
Whatever the construction, a conventional pillowcase is permanently closed along both the relatively long mutually adjacent sets of sides of the two fabric layers. The pillowcase is open at one end between one set of relatively short sides of the two fabric layers and is permanently closed at the other end by the other set of opposing short sides of the two fabric layers. The closure at the end of the bed pillowcase is normally accomplished by sewing the set of adjacent short edges or sides of the two fabric layers at the opposite end of the pillowcase together while the pillowcase is turned inside out. The seam is then concealed when the pillowcase is turned right side out for use. A pillow is conventionally inserted into and removed from the pillowcase through the single opening defined between the set of short, adjacent sides of the two fabric layers which are totally disconnected from each other throughout the width of the pillow at one end thereof.
Due to the very soft nature of a pillow, and the relatively close fit which is desirable between a pillow and its encapsulating pillowcase, it is often difficult to insert a pillow into a conventional pillowcase, particularly when the user is elderly and has limited strength. This problem is particularly acute in the case of relatively large bedpillows, such as those designed for use on king size beds. One technique employed in inserting a pillow into a conventional pillowcase is for the user to gather up the material of the pillowcase along both of the sets of longitudinal or long sides of the pillowcase structure, thereby creating accordion like folds in the pillowcase until the gathered length of the pillowcase has been reduced to only a few inches. The compacted pillowcase is then positioned at one end of the pillow and the user then attempts to draw the gathered folds apart and to work the pillowcase down the complete length of the pillow. Because the structure of the pillow is resilient and soft, it tends to yield so that the pillowcase does not slide smoothly along the surface of the pillow. Thus, this technique for inserting a pillow into a pillowcase takes a considerable amount of time, patience and physical strength.
Another technique which is sometimes employed in inserting a pillow into a pillowcase is to grip one of the short sides or ends of a pillow with one hand while holding the pillow beneath the arm of the hand gripping the pillow. The hand gripping the pillow, together with the pillow, are then pushed into the pillowcase. The other hand is employed to alternatively pull the sides of the pillowcase along the surface of the pillow as the arm of the hand gripping the pillow is gradually extended. Once the pillow has been pushed into the pillowcase in this manner the grip on the pillow is released and the arm is withdrawn. The difficulty with this technique is that it requires considerable strength. There is a considerable amount of frictional resistance encountered in pulling the pillowcase along the length of the pillow. Moreover, the pillowcase must be pulled along the pillow using but a single hand, since the other hand is fully occupied in maintaining a grip on the pillow as the pillow is forced into the case. Furthermore, the shorter a person's arms the less will be the extent to which the pillows can be forced into the case before the grip on the pillow must be released.
All of the conventional techniques for inserting a bed pillow into a pillowcase are somewhat difficult to perform, particularly in the case of the elderly, who often have limited strength.
The problem of inserting a pillow into a pillowcase is particularly great for pillows and pillowcases which have a relatively great length, such as those designed for use on king size beds. For example, a California or western king size bed is 72 inches in width and 84 inches in length. A dual king or east coast king size bed is 78 inches in width and 80 inches in length. Thus, each pillow for a king size bed is typically between about 36 and 39 inches in length. Like pillows for smaller beds, pillows for a king size bed are typically between about 18 and 20 inches in width. A pillow for a king size bed therefore has a length typically at least twice as great as its width. The great length of a king size pillow relative to its width makes the insertion of a king size pillow into a pillowcase designed for that pillow significantly more difficult than the insertion of a pillow for a smaller bed into a pillowcase designed for that pillow.